MY JOURNAL ROLf's THOUGHTS
by Luana Fluorite
Summary: Rolf gets a journal from Shinnon and is eager to share his side and opinion about the war. Rated K for a little potty mouth. Entry 4 added and i'll add a new chapter per 5 entries.


Ummmm hello^^ this is my first fire emblem story so don't run me over with a steamroller

PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW:) I wanna see how I did.

* * *

ROLF's JOURNAL

Entry 1-

My name is Rolf and I'm 15 Shinnon gave me this journal. He said it'll "Keep you quiet and away from me" but I think he got this for me because he REEAAALLLYY looooves me. Anyway to reintroduce myself again: I'm Rolf, 15 years old and an archer in Grails Mercanary. Mr. Grail got killed/murdered though so now his son is taking care of his company. His name is Ike. He is a decent swordsman type of someone who is really nice.

Oh yeah I'm sorta like an orpan 'cause my dad died and my mom left and never came back. I wonder what she's doing. I have two big step- brothers/half brothers. Hmmm how to explain...oh here! My father married a woman who gave birth to Boyd and Oscar (my brothers) and she died. Father remarried some hag and she gave birth to me. I don't care much of her... SHE ABANDONED ME AND BOYD with our poor poor sick father. (I'll call him Papa) Pa died and we would've followed him if Oscar,who had not quit his knighthood to come back and take cared of us.

But even with oscar around there was not enough money to support us. Lucky us Oscar found Mr. Grial (or he found us....)

Anyway...right now It's near noon and I think I'll go enjoy the nice weather or shot some arrows at a tree or something.

I'm glad I have you.

Entry 2-

ugg man does my body ache. We had a skirmish today at a nearby river. Some bandits tried to destroy a village and (kind-hearted) Ike rushed in. He didn't even plan!!! He got pretty banged up in a while, so we (mist, me, shinnon, titanania, rhys, boyd, and oscar all rushed in (mist and I were in the back.) Even though Mist and rhys healed up the injured Ike the rest of the bandits (reinforsments) came after us!! Yeah us the ones who can't battle up-close...um they call it I think close-combat. Mist and I got hurt bad!!! I didn't like it one bit.

But Boyd came storming at the bandits who attacked mist and me!!! I yelled something about, "I crush...you....my brother and my ...the girl....no one....hurts....them....idiots!!!" It was quite funny how he grew red and tomatoish and cut down the enemies.

I never knew he cared about me much. I'll never admit it out loud, but I wish to thank him.

All right, right now my head and body is pounding. Even though Rhys and mist healed some of my wounds, I didn't know there were some left until they left. I didn't want to bother them so instead I'll rest.

Entry 3-

Today Ike insisted that Mist and I should rest at the base. He said today's battle didn't suit our "lower skill levels" Mist and Ike argued but Ike won. So Mist and I went to have a picnic near the base WITHOUT IKE. We had cake and pie. We chatted together about our brothers. I told Mist that Boyd had a crush on her and she blushed. Poor Boyd, it's what he gets for harassing me all the time haha. Right now Shinnon is around (he chose to stay behind) shooting arrows. I think I'll join him. I wanna see how well I can shoot now. Last time I missed the entire tree itself!! And it was about 3 foot WIDE!!! How'd I miss?

After archery practice maybe I'll probably go bother Boyd when he and the group comes back from fighting. And maybe ask Oscar to entertain me. He's MUCH better than Boyd.

P.S. For some reason Boyd gets mad if I visit Shinnon. I mean first he makes me cry so I run to Shinnon or Oscar. He fumes to see me in Shinnon's arms haha. Shinnon (I eavedropped) told Boyd once it's cause I like Shinnon better.

Gotta go it's a great weather outside

Entry 4-

Today on the battlefield we almost lost! Ike was down and some were critically injured. I was one of them (again.) Mia stepped up to take the enemy down and Soren fuming mad at Ike's fall (not dead though) and killed the rest. I'm still stinging and aching, but i have to say, as scary as today was it was quite exciting.

* * *

I hope you liked it cause Rolf sure seemed to enjoy having a journal companion.

Bye everyone:D I'll update the journal VEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYY Soon^^.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

LAST UPDATED 3/9/10


End file.
